Harry's Baby
by sjt1988
Summary: What happens when Harry's Baby comes a month before the wedding ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Baby**

**(Harry POV)**

Knock. Knock.

Who the hell is knocking at 7:00 in the morning? I sit up. My head is pounding. Damn Ron. Hermione kick him out, so Ron decides to go and get drunk. Bring me along.

The knocking continue. I went downstairs and open the door. No one was there. I pop my head to see if anyone was there. I hear crying. I look down and see a basket with a baby in it. It was looking up at me with the same green eyes as me. I glance at head and see the same messy back hair.

It was still screaming his lungs out. I pick it up and could smell what the problem was. I see a note at the bottom of the basket. I take him in before he wakes up the whole town. I change him and put him down for a nap. I pick up the note.

Harry Potter—

This is your son. Have fun with him. I couldn't keep him. He is a good boy. I want nothing to do with him. Good Luck!

--Sarah

PS: B-day September 7th

That all the note said. Who the hell was Sarah? I look at the baby. He looked peaceful. There was no denying he is mine.

Then it dawns on me. It was ten months ago. I was mission. I got drunk that night because Ginny I had a fight before I left. I meet a girl. I didn't know her name. We had sex that night.

"Shit" Was all I could say. I'm going to marry Ginny in a month time. Why did I have to mess thing up? How am I going to tell her? "Ginny, I have a son from a one night stand." I say out load.

"Harry, who are you talking to." I hear Hermione in the front hall. She walks in the living room. She looks at the baby. Then looks at me. "What is this about, Harry?" She points to the baby.

He mine." Was all I could say?

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, how? Because I know Ginny isn't pregnant." Hermione didn't look too happy.

"It was ten months ago. Before I left for Russia, Ginny and I had fight. While I was there I got drunk and slept with this Sarah. Ten month later he show up." I show Hermione the note.

The baby starts to cry. Hermione picks up the baby. "Where the bottle?" I hand her the bottle I found in the basket. "Harry, what are you going to do? How are you going to tell Ginny? It's more then a month until your wedding." Hermione sitting to feed him.

"I'm going to keep him. He is my son. I can't deny that he mine, he looks just like me. I don't know how to tell Ginny. I will have to think about it." I told her sitting beside her.

"Well you are going to have to come up with a name for him. You are going to need baby things." She puts the baby in the basket. "I'll come here after work and we can go." She started to walk out of the room. When she stop. "Have you seen Ron?"

"He went home last night." I told her. She nodded and left. I take the basket and go back upstairs.

Later after I wake up. I look over to the baby. I need a name for him. He still sleeping. I jump in the shower and dress real quick. I take the baby downstairs.

Hermione walks in about three. "Are you ready?" I only nod. I pick up Daniel Jackson Potter or DJ.

I decide to name him Daniel Jackson Potter," I told Hermione. "Or just DJ." I smile.

"That good." Hermione looks at DJ. "Hello, DJ." DJ smiles up at her.

"How was work?" I ask Hermione. I must have said the right thing. We talk about work the rest of the time.

**(Ginny POV)**

I walked into my flat. Nothing was out of order. I can't wait to see Harry. I have been on tour with the Holyhead Harpies. I hear someone coming.

"Ginny, you're back!" Luna Lovegood, running to giving me a hug.

"Yes, I'm back. Has it been crazy without me?" Luna rolls her eyes.

"Hermione has been here the last two days. She said she moved in temporary." My eyes widen 'What' was all I could think about. Before I could say anything Luna continue " Ron and her had a fight about something. She says it over."

I sighed. "Which room is she stay in?" I asked. I walk to my room. I know Hermione when she "moves" in, she take over a room in the flat.

Luna smiles. "Yours." When I open the door and find out. I can't find anything with Hermione things everywhere.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" I asked.

"She over at Harry's. She said she had something to do with him." Luna said with smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"What are they doing together?" I ask Luna as I drop my bag on the floor.

"She said they were going shopping for something." Luna comes in and sits at my desk.

An owl came to the window and I knew it was Harry's owl Duncan. I let him and gave her an owl treat. I take the letter from him.

Ginny---

I know we have plans today, but I have to cancel. Something came up at work.

--Harry

I drop on the bed. What are Harry and Hermione doing that he has to lie to me?

"Is something wrong?" I hear Luna ask. I forgot she was in the room.

"It was from Harry." I say.

"What did he want? Don't you guys have plans tonight." Luna came to sit by me. I nodded and give her the note. She read it. "Oh."

"Luna, this is what got me. You told me, Hermione is going shopping with Harry. Then Harry sends me a note saying that we have to cancel. What is going on?" I sit up and look at Luna.

"I don't know." Luna shrugged her shoulder.

"Do you know what Ron and Hermione were fighting about?" Luna shook her head. "I have to go." I jump off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked from my room.

"To Ron and Hermione's flat." I grab my coat and leave.

I get to Ron's and Hermione's flat. I bang on the door. "Ron! Open this door!" I yelled. Before I could pound on the door some more. Ron opens the door.

"Damn it, Ginny. What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said as letting me in.

I look around I see Hermione has left her mark. There where flowers, dead but still in the vase. There were bookcases everywhere. Ron led me to the kitchen. I see fire whiskey on the table. "Ron what is going on?" I asked him.

"Hermione and I had a fight. I don't know what set her off." Ron pours more fire whiskey in his cup.

I take the bottle away from him. "Ron, sober up. Something going on." Ron looks at me through his blood shot eyes.

"What? Why can't you leave me alone? Give me that bottle back." He tried to grab it.

"Ron, stop it. I need to talk to you." I went and started some tea. I went to the bathroom and grab the poison that Ron need. "Here." I gave it to him as I walk back to the kitchen. I make the tea. I sit down across from him.

"When did you guys start to fight?" I asked.

"Yesterday morning. She starts on me forgetting to pick up my boxers on the bathroom floor. Normally I would pick them up and put them away. Everything would be fine, but not that day. She kept it up. I have been racking my brain for what I did. I can't think of a thing."

"Ron, something going on between Harry and Hermione." I just told him.

"What are you talking about Harry and Hermione. That a laugh." Ron didn't laugh.

"Well, Hermione told Luna that Harry and her were going shopping. Then I get a letter from Harry saying he has to cancel our date tonight." I told him.

Ron sobers up quickly. "What the hell are you talking about?" I take the note out of my pocket and hand it to him. He read it. "Ginny we have to find out what the hell is going on." Ron said.

"I'll ask Hermione tonight." I told. "I'll see you later." I gave him a hug.

**(Hermione POV)**

"Harry, Is the cot up yet?" I say as I walk into the baby room, holding DJ.

"I'm all done." Harry steps back and glows with pride. He takes DJ from me. "DJ do you like your room."

I want Ron to hold our child like Harry is holding DJ. I look at my watch. "Harry I have to go." I kiss DJ on the head. "Bye, Harry." I leave.

____________________________________________________

When I get to Ginny's and Luna's, I see Ginny pacing in the living room. "Hi, Ginny." I smile at Ginny. "Did you have fun at your game."

Ginny turns to me. She doesn't look too happy. "Hermione I need to talk to you." Ginny said.

"Sure." I sit down on the loveseat.

"Hermione what is going on between you and Harry, because Luna said you and Harry went shopping. Then Harry sends a note saying he has a work thing so we can't go out tonight." Ginny asked me.

"Ginny, nothing is going on between me and Harry. I love your brother." I said laughing.

"Why are you fighting with Ron, then?"

"Ginny can you keep a secret for me." Ginny nods. "I'm pregnant." Ginny was shocked at what I said.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Ginny started to grin. She turns to me and gave me a hug.

"Yes." I smile. "You are the first person to know."

"Then what happen today?" Ginny asked.

"I was right, we went shopping. I don't know why Harry broke tonight." I lied. I knew that Harry broke it off the date, because of DJ.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." I lied. "That something you will have to ask Harry."

Ginny seems to take that answer. "So, when did you know that you were pregnant?" We talked about the baby the rest the night.

**(Harry POV)**

"Hey, there are you hungry, little man." I say as I pick up him up. When he started to cry. We go downstairs and gave him a bottle. I turn on the wireless and start to feed him. I listen to the Quidditch game. After he was done, we fall asleep together.

"Harry!" I hear someone yell. I open one eye and see Ron looking at me. Then he looked at DJ.

DJ starts to cry. I try to stop the crying. "What are you doing here?" I hiss at Ron trying to be quiet.

"Harry why do you have a baby?" Ron didn't look too good.

"Ron, this is my son, DJ." I couldn't help but smile. I fell in love with him.

"You're…son." Ron was shocked. "How? When?" I explain to him what happen. "How could you do this to Ginny?"

"Ginny and I had a fight. I felt bad. I don't remember why I did it." I said. I put DJ in the basket.

"Is this why Hermione is over here?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"Mate, you had me worried." Ron sound relieved by that.

"Harry, I brought you something." Hermione said as walking into the room awhile later. She spots Ron by the baby. "Ron!" What are you doing here?" She was shocked by it.

"Mione," Ron said looking at Hermione with a smile. "I'm looking at DJ."

"Ho…How do you feel about it, Ron?" This baffled Hermione.

"I'm happy, at first I wanted to kill Harry. Then I saw how he loves the baby." Ron picked up the baby and walked over to Hermione.

"Ron how would you like it if we had one?" Hermione asked. Looking up at Ron with all the love in the world.

Ron still was looking down at the baby. "Yeah, someday. We will have our own." I knew it before Ron did. Hermione was pregnant.

"Ron, how about having one in eight months from now." Hermione still sound happy, she would be mad by now.

"Hermione, we can't have a baby in eight months." Then it dawns on Ron. "Hermione you're pregnant." Hermione nodded. I take the baby before he pulls Hermione in a hug. "Harry, I'm going to be a father." Ron sounds happy.

"I know."

"How do you know?" Ron asked questionably.

"When she first mention it to you." I said.

Ron turned bright red. Hermione and I laughed.

"It's okay, love." Hermione kissed Ron. It turns passionate.

"Come on, DJ. Let's go into the kitchen." I said.

They broke up faster then you could say Hogwarts. "Sorry." They said/ I walked out laughing.

**(Ginny POV)**

I was standing outside Harry's house. I need to know what is going on. Why is Harry hiding from me? I knock on the door. I hear footsteps coming to the door.

Harry opens the door. "Ginny!" Harry was surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" He let's me in.

"Harry, what is going on?" You cancel our date and go…" I stop because I hear a baby crying.

"Ginny, excuse me." Harry runs upstairs.

I follow him at a slower pace. I see him in a bedroom across from his. There was crib in there with a changing table. The room was done in red and gold.

I saw Harry with a baby in his arms. The baby had the same black hair as Harry. He was looking at the baby with love only a father could have. "Harry, who is that?" I asked him as point towards the baby.

Harry looks at me and smiles. "This is my son DJ."

"You're…son." I was baffled.

"Yes, DJ a month old." Harry was looking at the baby again.

"Harry how do you have a son? When I don't remember being pregnant." I say. I can't deny that the baby is Harry's. It looks so much like him.

"Ginny, you remember, ten months ago, when I had that mission." I nodded. Harry was looking at the floor. "Well I went to a pub and got drunk. Well I meet this girl; Sarah and we had sex. Ten months later DJ shows up at my door."

I was speechless. What do you say about that? My future husband tells me he cheated on me and now has a son. I need to get out of here. I walk out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

I went to Hermione's. She moved back in with Ron yesterday. I don't knock; I just walk right in. "Hermione! Ron!" I call out. No one answer. I walk down the hall to their room. I knock on the door. I open the door before I can realize what they could be doing. "Hermione, I need to talk to you." I find Hermione and Ron in comprising position.

"Ginny, get out!" Ron yelled. I shut the door and turn bright red. I walk to the kitchen. I put on a pot of tea. I hear them walking into the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I hear Hermione asked.

I turn around. "You knew." Tears start to fall down.

"Knew what?" Hermione pulls me into a hug.

"Harry has a baby." I start to cry harder.

"Ginny sit down." Hermione pushes me into a chair. She finishes the tea and brings me a cup.

"Why, Hermione." I wipe my eyes.

Hermione sits down. "Ginny, Harry didn't want me to know. I walk in on him and the baby. He was scared. I told him to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me two nights ago."

"It was Harry's secret to tell.'

"What do I do? Our wedding is a month away."

"What you need to do is ask yourself those questions. Do I love Harry? Can I forgive him? It there going to be a wedding? Think about it." She got up and walked out. I let myself out.

**(Harry POV)**

"Ron, I'm not going to dinner at your mother's." I told Ron. It was Sunday. It has been two days since I saw Ginny and told her.

"Mum, worried about you. She will be here tomorrow. You can bring DJ."

"Fine, how I'm I going to tell your mother about DJ."

"Tell her the truth." Ron started walking around the room.

"Ginny's going to be there, too." I drop my head in my hands. "Do you think she will forgive me for what I done."

Ron came to sit by me. "You're my best mate. Ginny my little sister and I are going to stay out of it. This is something you are going to have to do on your own. Talk to her." Ron said.

"I'll go." I say.

Ron puts a smile on his face. "See you tonight." He leaves.

_____________________________________________________

Later as I floo over to the Burrow with DJ. The first person I see is Mrs. Weasley by the stove.

"Harry, who is this little man?" Mrs. Weasley takes DJ.

"This is DJ, my son." I say with a smile.

"Why didn't Ginny tell me she was pregnant?" Molly Weasley wonders.

"Because I wasn't." I hear Ginny. I turn around there she was. Her eyes were shooting fire out at me.

"DJ, mine from a one night stand." I told Mrs. Weasley. I went to grab DJ. "I'll leave."

"No, you are my son. This is my grandson." Mrs. Weasley left with DJ.

I turn to Ginny. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say. You went and had a child. You cheated on me." Tears started to fall from Ginny. "Maybe we should cancel the wedding."

I dropped on my knees. "Ginny, please don't leave me. I need you." Tears started to fall from my eyes.

She wipes her eyes. "If you need me. Why did you sleep with her?"

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you, Harry." Ginny walks out of kitchen.

I start after her, but her brothers stop me. All five of them. "You hurt Ginny. Now we are going to hurt you." Bill said.

I looked at Ron. "One minute you are my side, the next you want to hurt me."

"Ginny, didn't know yet. Now you broke her heart." Ron sounds like he didn't want to be here. The next thing I know, there are four pairs of fists pounding on me.

**(Ginny POV)**

I hear the baby crying. I follow the noise. Mum put him in my old room. When he see me, he stops crying.

"Hey there. Where your daddy?" I look into his eyes all I see is Harry. "What do I do, DJ? Do I marry him?" DJ didn't answer. He smiles. "Do I love him still? Do I accept you?" I pick him up. "Let's go find daddy."

We walk downstairs. When we reach the kitchen. There is Harry all beaten up. "What happen?" I asked.

"Your brothers." Harry said. It took all of his energy to say that.

"Why?" I set down DJ on the table. I take my wand t fix him up.

"I hurt you." Harry kept on giving me short answer. After I fix him. We sit and talk.

"Harry, I love you, but you can't do this anymore." I say.

"I know, I love you, too. I made a mistake. I won't let it happen again. Please marry me." Harry was worried.

"Yes, I'll marry you, because this little man needs a mother." I say.

What happen to Harry's face? He was surprise. "Ginny don't marry me for that."

"I'm not, I love you. You're just have to keep little Harry in your pants. Next time you will find get gone with a divorce." I told him.

He leans in and kisses me. DJ doesn't like it. He hits Harry with his fist. We laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for wanting more. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(GPOV)

Dinner was a very intense. I was angry with all my brothers. I can handle myself. What happens between Harry and me is between is between us. I'm a grown woman.

I gave them all evil glances. They all were shaking in their seats. I helped Harry with DJ so he can he can eat. All the women in the family were in love with DJ. So were my nieces and nephews. I should be angry, but DJ was worming his way into my heart.

After dinner I saw all the men leave. "Mum, do you need me to help out."

"No, I got plenty of help from your sisters-in-laws." I look at my sisters-in-laws. They didn't look too happy about being roped into cleaning.

I went to the living room; I find all of my brothers there. So was my dad. I grab my wand from my pocket. "Dad could you please leave."

My dad left very quickly. My brothers decide to leave too. I close the door after my dad after my father and locked it.

"Sit down all of you." I yelled. They all sat down. They were very nervous.

"Ginny, what is this about?" Bill asked nervously.

"You, five beating up Harry." I told them.

"Harry, hurt you Ginny. Did you think we would stand there and do nothing." Ron said.

"Yes, it is between Harry and me." I walked over to them and hit them upside the head. "Next time, leave my life alone. I can take care of myself." I left the room.

I went upstairs to my room. I open the door. I find Harry and DJ sleeping on the chair. I walk in quietly. I take off Harry glasses and put them on the side table. I turn off the light and walk out of the room.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find some cake. Mum made earlier in the day. I find my brothers there eating cake. I turn to leave when Charlie asked me a question. "Are you going to marry Harry?"

I turn around slowly and look from one brother to the next. I stop at Charlie. "Yes, Harry and I talked. We are getting married as planned. If you like it or not."

"Are you sure about it?" George asked.

"Yes, I love Harry and I falling in love with DJ. He a sweet little boy. After you beat up Harry, I spend some time with them. He is a good little boy who needs Harry and me. We are going to be a family. If you like it or not." Tears started to fall down my face.

"We want you to be happy." Bill said.

"I'll be happy with Harry and DJ." I said. I put my head in my hands and cried harder. Why don't my brothers want me happy?

I hear someone get up. I feel someone hug me. "It's okay, Ginny." Ron said, "We're sorry."

"It's okay. You all will be at the wedding." They all laughed.

______________________________________________________

I was watching DJ for Harry. Harry had to work. I was fixing lunch for us. I just gave DJ his bottle. He didn't like it or something. The next things I know there was milk everywhere in the kitchen.

I look at DJ, who had innocent smile on his face. "What did you do?" He just kept on smiling. I clean the mess up. I make another bottle and give it to him. I fall in love with DJ.

(HPOV)

I couldn't wait to see DJ. I got caught up at work. I was walking out of the office when I ran into Ron.

"Harry, can I talk to you." Ron said. He was messing with his hand nervously.

"Why didn't you stand behind me when your brothers decide to beat the crap out of me." I started to walk away.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Ron pulled me back.

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms.

"I was stupid for going with my brothers. I should have stood up to them. I know you and Ginny can handle what comes." Ron said. I see a bushy brown head standing behind Ron. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ronald, what did you do now?" Hermione said from behind.

"Hermione, love…" Before Ron could continue.

"Don't use Hermione love because I know you did something wrong."

"He beat me up with his brothers because I hurt Ginny." I said.

"Ron, you didn't." Hermione said. He only nodded. "Well you can sleep on the loveseat tonight." Hermione walked away.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her. He ran after her trying to catch up with her and tell her he didn't want to sleep on the loveseat.

"Ron, I forgave you! I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun sleeping on the loveseat." I laugh all the way home.

Everything was okay. Ginny and I are going to get married. I have a son. My best friend has to sleep on the loveseat tonight. Life was good again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet wedding with family and close friends.

The couple went on a two-week honeymoon.

They started their new life with their son.

This is our story finish.

"Dad. I scared." DJ said to his father as they walk to the train to Hogwarts.

"You will be okay, DJ." Harry said to his oldest son.

"What house will I be in." DJ asked.

"The storing hat will place you were you want to go." Harry said. DJ looked from his father to his mother who holding his little sister's hand. His two younger brothers were there, too."

"Bye, DJ." James said. He was two years younger then I.

"Bye, DJ. Have fun." Al said. He was a year younger then James.

Lily went up to her brother and gave him a hug. "Bye, big brother." Lily was two years younger than Al.

"Bye." DJ sees his cousin Fred on the train. DJ runs over to him. He waves good bye to his family.

"He'll be okay, Harry." Ginny said taking Lily's hand and starts to walk away from the train.

"Good-bye, DJ"


End file.
